College Interrupted
by TwilightsChild
Summary: All the girls are starting jobs and Usagi has finally started college, as well. But what happens when her friends need her, but she can't over look the appearance of an old flame?
1. Chapter 1

"Well that's all the welcoming I think I can stand for one lecture today," A tall brown-headed man said at the bass of the room; which like any other college room was a slanted classroom over looking the professors work area.

Usagi sat with a permanent smile on her face- her teacher was very enjoyable. Usagi Tsukino; 18-year-old college student. Boy did that sound weird? A short time ago she wouldn't have even thought about more school- having just graduated.

"Now, I must warn you all, I'm going to have a assistant teacher for the rest of the semester. A kind of 'Teacher in Training' if you will. He will be heading the classes when I'm not able to- as well as being a full time teacher while I'm here. That means you all will have two people examining your essays and reports." Many strangled gasps and small laughter lifted into echoes around the room. "Aw come on! You can't already be telling me I have to watch out for horrible work!" More cheerful laughter came bursting from all parts of the classroom- Usagi just leaned on her elbows resting her chin in her palms- unable to wipe the smile from her face.

A shrill ring sounded, making everyone jump. "Well I guess that's all the time we have for now. I want you all to write a short paragraph about one emotion. Can be something you've experienced, or not. And it can be any emotion. Oh, make sure it's anonymous. You will turn them in when you walk in next class and we'll read them allowed. Just to get a feel from everyone in the class," The professor went on a bit as people started leaving.

Usagi stood, gathering her few notebooks. First day and no one carried much of anything. That was her last class for the day and she felt exhilarated! Rounding the corner of the class she almost skipped and couldn't wait to tell the girls of her first college day.

"Usagi-Chan!" She turned hearing her name. In a half run, a girl about the same age as Usagi maneuvered through the string of people and up next to the her. "How'd you like your first day?" She asked in a half gasp.

"Oh, Hana-Chan," Usagi said in a bit of surprise. Hana Sukoshi was the first friend she made in college- and that was at orientation! She was slightly taller than Usagi, with dark hair like Rei's- with a permanent lavender band holding it up, and intriguing garnet eyes. "It was good, how about yours?"

Finally standing straight she smiled fully, "It was really great! I think I had a friend of yours in my literature class, her name was Ami Mizuno...?" She waited for Usagi to shake her head. "I knew it! She seemed so anxious,"

Usagi laughed a bit, "Yeah, that's Ami. If you're in her literature class, does that mean you're in that abroad program too?" They started walking away from the school.

"Sort of. I can't travel every other month like everyone else. So they let me pick the certain places I want to study, so I wont be gone all that long," She said with a bit of sadness, then immediately perked up. "Hey wanna grab something to eat?"

"I wish I could, but I've got to meet some friends for dinner soon, " She said and watched Hana's face fall. "I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow?"

Smiling some to not let her disappointment show, "Sure of course. Well I'm heading off this way so I'll see you tomorrow," She said waving as she started walking down a secondary street.

"Hi guys!" Usagi said stepping into Rei's room, she looked up and four party poppers went off in her face. "Ack!" She said as she was covered in glitter and confetti from head to toe.

Laughter lifted high, and Rei brushed off her shoulder- though it didn't help too much. "Hey your even on time! I'm so proud of you!" She said and hugged the other girl.

"My twin is growing up without me!" Cried Minako with real tears in her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry Mina-Chan, you can be enough goof for the both of you," Laughed Makoto, "and I thought you liked working with that modeling agency? Or does Rei get on your nerves too much there?" She said ducking her head as a flying pillow came her way.

"Yeah, I do like it..." Minako said getting a light smile on her face. She worked at Decor modeling, along with Rei. She was modeling, and Rei was an assistant designer. "How do you like work Makoto?" She asked, they all started sitting around the table like usual- Usagi still hacking up confetti.

"I really do like working in the Cafe, you'd be surprised as to how much you can really order!" She said and they all laughed. They all sat and talked amongst themselves until Ami arrived carrying her books like always. "Hey Ami, what took you so long?" Makoto asked, as her friend sat down next to her looking a tad beat.

"One of my professors asked me to stay late..." Was all the blue haired girl said, taking off her glasses and cleaning them. Usagi watched her friend closely, something looked to be more wrong with her then she let on. "Now, what was everyone talking about? I'd hate to be late!" She said laughing, before Usagi could ask anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems Occuring

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. This one as well as the next one or two will have exerts to fill you all in on the other girls new problems, which they have to face on their own- because instead of them being youma problems, there real world. This one has Usagi's growing new problems introdiced, as well as two of the other girls, so enjoy! Remember to leave me some feedback to let me know what you think :)**

**Kaley**

"Usagi! Wait up!"

Usagi stopped and turned to see Motoki running up behind her, waving her down. "Motoki-Chan, slow down I'm not going anywhere!' She said with a slight laugh. The blonde haired man ran up behind her. Motoki Furahata, he worked at the arcade she had visited a lot when she was younger- he was also her first crush.

"Ami-Chan... asked me to... give this to you..." He said in small gasps. School had recently ended and she had been waiting for her blue haired friend for twenty minutes already. She took the small piece of paper from him and opened it slowly.

_Usagi,_

_I'm not going to be able to make it tonight, Please let everyone know. _

_-Ami_

She kept looking at the note, then back at the school. Ami never stayed so late that she missed a meeting. Her brow furrowed in concern for her dear friend. "Thank you Motoki-Chan," she said softly. He was finally was able to stand on his own without huffing and smiled.

"No problem! Say... I heard about you and Mamoru, I never got to apologize," He said softly, concern filling his face.

"Oh! Don't be, it's perfectly fine," She said with a smile. She wasn't completely better, but she didn't feel like talking about it.

"Oh really?" He said and a small blush ran across his face. "I'm still probably out of line to ask then, would you like to do something sometime?" He asked his face blushing a bit more. Usagi smiled, maybe it was time she focused more on her own future.

"Sure I'd like that, we never did get to hang out much," She said writing down her number for him. "Here, call me whenever," He took the piece of paper like gold, which made her laugh.

"Well I should be getting back, I stopped off to drop off my sisters books when I ran into her- I'll call you," He said running off again. Usagi shook her head, she still couldn't understand what people's obsession was to running.

She started turning, and her head scraped a rough feeling jacket. Startled she backed up and looked up, shielded her eyes from the drooping sun.

"Ah! Tsukino!" Her professor's voice rang out loud and clear from her side. But that wasn't whom she had run into.

Her body froze slightly, as the man in front of her took off his sunglasses. _Mamoru_. Her body suddenly got hot and she felt a light sweat begin to appear. _What was he doing here?_

"Well I guess you'll get an early introduction. Chiba Mamoru, this is one of my pupils you will be helping be teach- Tsukino Usagi, this is my assistant teacher," Her professor said. _WHAT? _Her voice screamed in her ears.

Ami sat at her desk in the darkening classroom, her professor leaning against his desk- looking up at her. She was the only other person in the room. She wrote furiously, sweat forming on her brow as she worked. She wanted to leave so she rushed through her work.

"Ami... take it easy," He said moving up the stairs to sit on top of the long desk. She looked dup at him, her glasses slightly fogging. He was very young, maybe only five years her senior, with black hair down his neck- pulled into a small ponytail. His green eyes looked over his half glasses down at her, which made her shake slightly.

His smile, which had been very friendly at first, made her cringe. He reached his hand out and touched the side of her head, down to her cheek. "Professor-" She started to say.

"You know better than that Ami... Call me Nicholi," He said, smiling a bit more. "You know... we're going to be great friends soon," He said. Ami wished her situation were different- maybe a youma for Sailor Moon to solve. She didn't feel strong enough for this kind of threat.

"No! Stop!" A harsh voice rang out making Minako almost fall off the stage. She turned her eyes up toward the huge spotlight, hearing her director call out for the eighth time. Sharp footsteps came down the small hallway to the stage as he appeared in front of her. He was a tall, strong, brown haired and blue-eyed menace. He reminded her allot of Yaten by how he acted. "Minako, if you can't do this, then say so and we'll replace you- now I'll ask you again. Can you walk without looking like a little girl?" His voice was harsh and, he gritted his teeth when he spoke- which made her shrink underneath the big lights.

"I can do this," Came her soft reply. She had been walking the stupid runway for hours. The heels she was made to wear burned on her feet and the costume was becoming more and more uncomfortable. But she stood up, pulling her shoulders back and walked toward the back of the stage.

"Now, Come down toward me with your head high. Wipe that smile off your face- there's no one here rooting for you, this isn't a game. Keep those shoulders back and your head high, stop that wiggle after each step," He said instructing her all the way down till she reached him. He looked her over with a strict scrutiny, "Better, we'll work on it more," He said moving back in the darkness, leaving her under that spotlight. Her body ached and burned, but the thing that hurt her the most was the cruelty. Her face fell into a deep frown as the spotlight clicked off.


End file.
